Earth (element)
Earth is the third element controlled by one of the Guardians, especially for Cornelia and Kadma. The Element Earth is one of the four classic elements along with water, fire, and air, and is bound to the others through Quintessence. It is a classic element, considering that the Guardian who controls it can control almost any and all materials and substances found on earth. Earth in W.I.T.C.H. The element earth is controlled by Cornelia Hale, one of the new Guardians. Kadma, one of the previous Guardians, was also endowed with this power. This element provides the Guardian it is entrusted to the abilities to manipulate anything geologic, ranging from plants and trees to minerals and rocks. The power of Earth is a fairly strong element out of the five, as it can completely cave in areas and destroy the land around the Guardian who uses it. However, unlike the other Guardians, a Guardian of Earth can only manipulate her element, not manifest it. For example: a Guardian of Fire has the ability to both create flames out of thin air and manipulate any sources of fire than happen to be nearby. A Guardian of Earth cannot materialize stone or plant life if she is not close to said material. Additionally, A Guardian of Earth does not possess chronological and spacial manipulation or any of the other great abilities as a Guardian of Quintessence does. Thus, Earth falls as the second strongest power. It is more of a physical element, while Fire, Water, and Air are more mystical, and Quintessence's mysterious assortment of attributes makes it an even combination of both. However, in the television series due to the limitations placed on Will's powers in Season 2 and complete absence in Season 1 Cornelia is the strongest Guardian. With this power, a Guardian can harness extremely strong capabilities, such as tearing holes in the ground, setting off earthquakes, and encouraging the rapid growth of plant life. The Guardian of Earth, like the rest of the Guardians, gains psychic abilities, as well. Abilities The following is a list of powers, abilities, and talents a Guardian of Earth possesses: *'Geokinesis': Cornelia's primary power along with Chlorokinesis; the ability to control and manipulate any geologic material, such as plants, minerals, and stone. She has shown that she is able to set off earthquakes, tear holes in the ground, carve slabs of stone and rock from geologic sources like mountains, crags and walls, shift the terrain around her, slice through stone with her mere fingertips, and control seismic energy. Cornelia has also been seen expelling green energy from her palms many times in the comics and only once in the television series. Cornelia also has the power to manipulate all forms of metal. *'Trichokinesis': the ability to manipulate the growth of one's hair and use it at a prehensile weapon. *'Chlorokinesis': the ability to control plants, trees, grass and manipulate their growth and structure. This allows Cornelia to use the many forms of plant life as her own personal weapons. She can summon vines from deep within the ground and use them to entangle enemies, cause flowers and other plants to bloom instantaneously, manipulate tree branches to use them as whip-like weapons, control spores and pollen, and bring plants back to life. *Shoot bolts of green energy *Set off earthquakes *Carve craters into the ground *Create trenches *Form avalanches and mudslides *Levitate and throw stone through the use of psionic energy *The ability of Green-Speaking *Communicate the location of vegetation *Use geologic material as armor *Slice through rock, stone and steel with her bare hands *Teleport forms of earth-related materials *Animate her hair with psionic energy and use it as a tangible weapon *Sense and visualise people *Sense vibrations of the earth *Travel underground *Drag or sink people under the ground Besides having control of Earth, the Guardian also has the ability of: * Change from her normal self to her Guardian self without the wings and costume * Limited flight powers **Flight after gaining the new power *Teleportation *Glamouring *Telekinesis *Heal wounds *Wishes to herself Guardians Known Guardians of Earth are: *Cornelia Hale *Kadma Meter, more commonly known as Dark Mother, is not the guardian of earth but the elemental queen of earth and she possesses extremely vast control over the element that may equal or even surpass the power of an earth guardian. Category:Powers Category:Elements Category:W.I.T.C.H.